


Tea Timers Trouble

by Nicentac_Crackers



Series: Tea Timers [1]
Category: Craig of the Creek (Cartoon)
Genre: Forgiveness, One Shot, Platonic Romance, Short One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26630500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicentac_Crackers/pseuds/Nicentac_Crackers
Summary: George decides to leave the tea timers! Will Eliza and Jane able to get him back or will the tea timers stay a duo forever?
Series: Tea Timers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937323
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Tea Timers Trouble

"I would like to resign from the tea timers"

The statement stopped both Eliza and Jane in their tracks, they both turned to George, who stood at the entrance of their base.

"And why is that, George?" Eliza asked, annoyed.

George winced, "I would rather spend my time on myself, rather than serving you, Miss Eliza." He replied coldly, taking off his bowtie. He walked over and slid it in front of Eliza, "Goodbye, Miss-I mean, Eliza. You too, Jane" he bowed and walked out of the weeping willow and towards his estate.

Eliza stared at the bowtie, "Honestly, he can be so dramatic at times" she scoffed. Jane gave her a worried expression, "No, I don't think he was being dramatic, Eliza"

"Of course he is, we just have to wait patiently and he'll be back by tomorrow. After all, he would know better than to upset me" Eliza smirked, sipping her tea.

\--

The next day came, Eliza and Jane arrived at the weeping willow and sat on their tea table. Eliza put a fan over her mouth and yawned.

"George, tea please!" she called tiredly. No response came, not even the sound of footsteps.

"George?" she called again, a bit more annoyed. Quiet. Eliza sighed, "George!" she yelled.

"Um, Eliza?" Jane poked Eliza on the shoulder, "George left yesterday" 

"Yes, and now he's supposed to be back"

"No, Eliza. I think he left for good" Jane said. Eliza folded her fan, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I think he left the tea timers and he's not coming back."

"What!?"

Jane nodded solemnly, Eliza slapped her fan down, "But he _knows_ what happens if he upsets me! Why, when I get my hands on him, he'll be in so much trouble!" she stood up, "Come on, Jane! We're going to find George and give him a small punishment for leaving the tea timers..." She dragged Jane by the sleeve out of their meeting place.

\--

"Hey, you three!" 

Craig reluctantly turned around from his map to the pink haired girl, "Eliza? What are you doing here?"

"And where's your little servant friend?" Kelsey added in beside Craig.

"That's what we're supposed to ask you three," Jane spoke up behind Eliza. 

"George decided it was a good idea to leave the tea timers." Eliza huffed, crossing her arms. Craig and Kelsey's eyes widened, "Woah, He _left_ the tea timers!?" Craig asked, bewildered.

Eliza rolled her eyes, "He doesn't know who he's up against." 

"Good for him," Eliza turned sharply, eyes narrowing at the voice. Jane followed, a bit confused.

JP jumped off from the branch he was hanging off to, "I mean, you guys didn't really treat him well from what we've seen" he walked besides Craig and Kelsey, "Everytime we see you guys with George, you're just ordering him around and stuff"

"That's not true!" Eliza snapped back, "We treat him like a friend!"

"A friend that holds your stuff, cleans your shoes, and makes your tea?" Craig asked, Eliza stayed silent.

"Craig and JP are right. Maybe the reason why he left you guys was because he didn't like how he was being treated" Kelsey added in.

Jane clasped her hands together, "ayou know, they may be right, he did say-"

"Shut up, Jane." Eliza scowled, Jane stayed quiet, playing around with her hair.

"Face it, Eliza. When was the last time you ever treated him like a friend?" JP asked. Eliza and Jane thought for a moment.

"All the time," The trio, including Jane, gave her a look, "Fine, maybe I treated him a tiny bit badly"

" 'Tiny' is an understatement" Kelsey muttered under her breath, Eliza groaned, "What are we gonna do? George is the only boy I find acceptable in this whole creek!"

"Well...you can go apologize to him and hope he'll forgive you" JP suggested, Eliza huffed, "I am _not_ apologizing."

"Then I guess the tea timers will stay a duo forever" Craig said, walking away with JP and Kelsey in tow. Eliza and Jane stood at their places, "Maybe those three are right, what if we go to him and apologize, he comes back, and everything goes back to normal?"

"Oh, as if. I will not apologize for something I didn't do!"

"Eliza, please. You and I both know that we didn't treat George as fairly as we thought we did. Even George said so himself before he left."

"...Ugh, Fine. Where do we go then? We can't find him anywhere in the creek"

Jane thought for a moment, "How about his house? You know where it is right?"

"Of course I do. We live close to each other, remember?" Eliza walked ahead of Jane, taking out and opening her parasol as she and Jane went out of the creek.

\--

George hummed calmly, flipping a page from his book. The garden he was sitting nearby was perfect background music to his ears, contrasting the many orders Eliza and Jane would make. He took the cup of tea from the tray his maid held and sipped it quietly. Everything was perfect.

"Mister George, Miss Eliza and Miss Jne would like to speak with you" one of the maids called from the entrance, stepping to the side, revealing Eliza, closing her parasol and handing it over to Jane, who held onto it politely. George sighed, "What is it now, Mis-I mean, Eliza?"

"Look, I know you left yesterday because of..." Eliza looked at Jane, who mouthed 'Respect' Eliza nodded, "Us not respecting you that much but,"

She took out the bowtie George gave her, "Me and Jane would just like to say we're sorry, and we hope you could join us again" she placed the bowtie on the table. George eyed it, closing his book.

"I forgive you"

"Really?" Eliza asked, surprised. George placed a finger on her lips.

"But I won't join you again"

"What?" Jane asked this time, confused. George sighed, "As much as I would be delighted to come back, I don't want the same thing to happen again. I'm doing just fine by my own, I don't want to be distracted by anyone else anymore. Oh yes, that's right-" he clapped his hands together and one maid came by, handing both Jane and Eliza gold laced envelopes.

"Since you are both here, my parents are hosting a party tonight and they told me to invite two people. I obviously couldn't choose anyone else from the creek, that would be embarrassing. Come, or don't, it is your choice." He snapped his fingers, "Please escort them out now"

"Wh-Hey!" Eliza protested, being dragged away with Jane by George's maid.

George sat back, still staring at the blue bowtie. He grabbed it and stuffed it in his suit pocket quickly, looking to see if anyone saw him. George leaned into his seat, opening his book and continued reading.

\--

Eliza and Jane arrived that night in their formal attire. It was like their regular attire at the creek but with more laces and frills, Eliza smoothed down her dress, "Well, this is our last chance to get George back." she said. Jane nodded, "We might be successful this time"

"There is no 'might', we _will_ succeed. George has no other choice." she entered the mansion, Jane stuck behind her.

"Now, where is he..." Eliza asked, squinting her eyes at the crowd. Jane gasped, "Over there!" she pointed, Eliza looked over and her eyes widened.

George was _talking_ and _laughing_ with other people! Eliza growled, "How dare he talk to other people without my approval!?"

"Um, Eliza..."

"He should know better than to talk with such _commonfolk_ like them!"

"Eliza?"

"Especially those girls, I mean, their dresses don't even _look_ good-!"

"Eliza!" Jane whispered-yelled. Eliza turned sharply, "What!?"

"You're making a scene!" Jane replied, Eliza looked around and sure enough, people were staring at her, especially the other children including George. The blue haired boy cleared his throat, marching towards the duo, "Apologies, everyone. It seems like my guests were getting a little out of hand but no matter, I shall kindly escort them out till they've calmed down!" he gave all of them a fake smile, pulling both Eliza and Jane to one of the balconies.

"How many times will I get dragged in this house!?" Eliza loudly complained, attempting to kick her way out. George let go of them, closing the balcony door behind him. 

"Are you both insane?" George asked, taking out his handkerchief and wiping his face, "You made me look like a fool in my parents' party! Do you have any idea how embarrassing it is for my parents to see that their son's friends are not well-mannered!?" he ranted, stuffing the handkerchief back in his pocket and running a hand through his hair.

"I'll have you know I am full of manners, thank you very much!"

"Are you? Are you really?"

Jane butted in, "George, I really don't think you should be-"

"Why do you still defend her, Jane?" George cut her off.

"What?" Jane asked.

"You've experienced it, Eliza doesn't respect both of us! Well, she sort of respects you more than me but-you and I have had frequent conversations regarding Eliza's behaviour".

"Jane? Is that true?" Eliza asked, fists clenched.

"I...well, yes. I admit it, you can be a bit...disrespectful to both of us. Most especially to George at times. Me and George didn't mind it, I mean, not till yesterday." George nodded in agreement, Eliza looked at both of them, a tinge of guilt in her eyes.

"Ugh, I don't have time for this" George started to walk away, Eliza rushed over and grabbed his hand, "Wait," she pulled him over. George stopped, staring back at her. Jane watched, holding her breath nervously.

"Look, I..." Eliza sighed, "I'm sorry, alright? I mean it this time." she looked away, clutching on her dress, "I honestly didn't know I was being so callous towards you two until you guys told me," she bowed deeply, "I'll try not to be so hard on you this time, that is, if you still want to join the tea timers?" she stood back up straight, a pleading look on her face.

Jane and George stared in disbelief at her apology, 'Did she really just apologize sincerely?' they thought to themselves. 

"I..." Jane trailed off, still in shock. George slowly took off the blue bow tie from his suit pocket, wrapping itback around his neck, "So long as you stay true to your word, I will stay at the tea timers club" he smiled slightly.

"Wait, really?" Eliza asked.

"Really."

Jane let out a huge breath, "Oh thank goodness, I was getting worried" she pulled out her handkerchief, dabbing it on her forehead.

Eliza giggled, "Okay, good, I thought I was about to grovel at my feet for this" George tilted his head forward, "That's actually not a bad idea, to be honest" he mused, Eliza geve him a playful glare.

Jane laughed at the banter, "Okay, I think we stayed in here long enough. Shall we go back then, Miss Eliza?" She then turned her head to George, "Mister George?"

Eliz and George nodded, the latter walking back and opening the balcony doors, "After you, Miss Eliza, Miss Jane" he bowed.

Eliza took his arm, "Enough of that, you're not a butler anymore, you're a tea timer. And a tea timer has _others_ to do their work for them." she led both George and Jane away, snapping her fingers to let the maids close the door for them. George and Jane beamed proudly, following Eliza.

**Author's Note:**

> I really like the tea timers and wish they got more screen time.


End file.
